


生日快樂。Happy Birthday,My Love

by LumInaW



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW
Summary: 生日快樂，喜歡V的姑娘們可能有點OOC..?文筆也不怎麽樣嘛..我衹想寫肉..so..whatever





	生日快樂。Happy Birthday,My Love

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快樂，喜歡V的姑娘們  
可能有點OOC..?  
文筆也不怎麽樣  
嘛..我衹想寫肉..so..whatever

你在睡夢中被爆破聲驚醒，起床發現V不在身邊，卻聽見樓下傳來Griffon的叫罵聲  
“Fuck！V你沒事吧？！”  
你還聞到了燒焦味，趕緊跑下樓查看，一進入厨房只看見燒壞的微波爐，嚇壞的Griffon和Shadow，V則坐在餐桌旁，右手捂著額頭。  
“V—！Honey你沒事吧？怎麽了？有沒有受傷？”你邊檢查他的身體邊問。  
“y/n，對不起..我把厨房弄得一團糟..”V抱著你，把頭枕在你肩上，語氣透露出沮喪的氣息。“對不起，微波爐燒壞了..”  
你笑笑撫過他的劉海，輕吻他的額頭安慰說“沒關係，可以再買一個，你在做什麽？”  
“今天是你的生日，我想在你的早餐再加一個小蛋糕，可是現在...對不起..泡湯了..” V嘟起嘴難過的看著你“還有你最喜歡的馬克杯..也燒壞了...”  
V接著說“我把蛋液倒入杯子后就放入微波爐烤，然後它突然就爆炸了....”  
你笑著説“謝謝你，我很開心，杯子壞了再買，最重要你沒受傷，別嘟嘴了..”然後親吻V嘟起來的嘴  
V回吻你“嗯，我會收拾乾净的”  
“來，我們一起收拾”  
你撬開壞掉的微波爐“Honey..這個馬克杯上面鑲了金屬邊邊..有金屬材質的東西都不能放到微波爐里哦”你解釋  
“對不起..我不知道..我會記住的。”V把頭窩進你肩膀..“還好沒有發生更嚴重的意外..剛才的爆破聲一定嚇到你了吧？”  
“嗯，不過沒關係，我們先把早餐吃了再收拾吧，然後一起再烤個新的蛋糕，好嗎？”你摸摸V的頭  
“嗯，好。” V吻著你  
用過早餐，你們兩人把厨房整理乾净后便著手在新的蛋糕上  
V專注的看著你在忙，不時還拿糖粉抹在你臉上再趁勢吻上去  
“.....honey,,奶油霜你弄好了？”  
“好了，給。”  
你接過奶油，分開混好色裝入擠花袋，然後放入冰箱。“蛋糕放涼后，做了裝飾就完成了.. 現在就等蛋糕烤好..”  
你開始清洗用具V問你  
“奶油霜還有剩下要怎麽處理？”  
“你用紙巾抹乾净，把容器拿過來讓我清洗吧。“沒聽見V的回答，你轉過頭“V？”  
V把奶油抹在你唇瓣上然後親上來，用舌頭掠過你的唇瓣，吃掉奶油 “好甜”  
他接著親吻你，把舌頭伸入你嘴里，舌尖逗弄著你的軟腭，吸吮，你覺得嘴裏的空氣快要被他抽乾，你的雙手捧著他的頭，想向他索求更多，吻得更深  
厨房充斥著兩人的喘息聲，V把手伸入你的上衣，開始揉捏你的胸部，乳首，他一連串的動作讓你全身酥麻，還發出甜美的呻吟聲，“V—”你喘息著喚著你的愛人，向他索求更多的愛撫  
V把你托起放到桌上，微笑著對你說“我知道剩下的奶油要怎麽用了My Love ”  
你看他把剩下的奶油裝進擠花袋，雙手麻利地褪去你的衣物， 然後像作畫一樣， 把奶油擠在你肩上、鎖骨、胸部、乳首，一路到肚臍、恥骨，完成后他盯著你，滿意地笑著說“My Love,你真漂亮”  
接著他把擠花袋丟到一旁，托起你的下巴“y/n，説説接下來你想要我怎麽做？”  
你雙手捂住發熱的臉，覺得自己像發燒一樣全身發熱，小聲支吾地訴説你的索求  
V繼續挑逗你，在你耳旁吹氣“我聽不清楚，大聲點，說。” 他修長的手指滑過你的大腿，酥麻的快感讓你發出吟叫聲  
“hnngh—V...”你捂住嘴巴，扭動身軀。V抓住你的雙手，壓在兩旁，“不。準。遮，不要亂動，會弄壞我的作品”  
V搖搖頭看著支吾不語的你” 不會讓你洗掉的，我的藝術品”  
他繼續壞笑“你全身紅透了真可愛，還是我什麽都不做，就這樣欣賞你好了？”他啃咬著你的耳朵“不説嗎？嗯？y/n？”  
“舔我.....V..”  
”大聲點”  
“V..請你把我舔乾净....”  
“Good girl...”  
V逐個舔掉你身上奶油，在上面輕啃、吸吮，留下一個個殷紅的印記，他的手伸入你兩腿間，撥開柔嫩的花瓣，修長的手指逗弄著你敏感的珠子，中指和無名指緩緩深入緊密的縫隙，時而緩慢時而快速的抽送，撥弄“My Love..你都濕了呢..好可愛..”  
“唔嗯—V—”你被他逗得沒辦法説話，衹能嬌聲呻吟，腰部不自覺的拱起想要他給你更多的快感“V—快..快一點..我..我想...哈啊啊..”你想夾緊雙腿卻被他的左手按住，動彈不得“..V——我..我要...”  
V加快手指抽送的速度，“嗯..去吧..”  
“hnnnngh—啊啊—”你抽搐著夾緊内壁達到了高潮，潮吹滲出的愛液沾濕了V的手，他滿意的笑著，雙手解開腰帶，掏出他的性器，對準你的入口，然後進入  
“—！—哈嗯..V—！”  
“嗯—放鬆，我還沒完全進去”  
V親吻你的額頭，緩緩將他的性器完全沒入你體内“y/n，每次和你的交合都讓我覺得自己快融化了..我愛你..y/n..好愛好愛你..”  
你感受著著體内的他，微微夾緊内壁，催促他下一步動作“V—快...快點...”  
“別心急..”V吻著你，慢慢有節奏的進出“嗯..就是這樣..乖 ..別急.”  
你的雙手環抱著V，緊貼著他，雙腿環在他的腰間；配合著他的抽送，在他耳邊耳語“V—我愛你..你..再快點..給我更多...”  
V倒抽一口氣，笑出了聲，把你直接壓在身下，扭動他的腰，更用力更快地進出，在你體内攪動，抽插。  
你收緊雙臂，拱起腰，迎合他抽送的速度，感受他每一次進出帶給你的快感。  
你嬌喘著，緊緊吻著他，“V—哈嗯—V....嗚嗯..哈啊啊..我愛你V—”  
“y/n..honey..ha..ah—hnnngh—y/n—！”  
在好一陣激烈的抽插中，他和你同時高潮了  
你的内壁緊緊夾著他，V抱緊你，釋放在你體内，他從粗喘中回過神來，捧著你的臉頰，愛憐地親吻你  
“我愛你y/n，生日快樂。”


End file.
